Bionic Trials
by crimsonsapphiredreams
Summary: It's just a normal night in the Davenport household. Things go wrong. Then they REALLY go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys," Leo wandered into the kitchen, Bree and Chase were on either side of Adam clearly egging him on in some way. "What's going on?"

Chase's eyes were wide and he was wearing a giant grin. "We're seeing how many pieces of popcorn Adam can fit in his mouth. You can do it, buddy!"

Adam grabbed a piece and shoved it into his mouth- which was already pretty full. His cheeks were pushed out and his face was turning out. Leo could see sweat trickling down Adam's neck.

"Sweet! How many so far?" he asked, pausing to grab a soda from the fridge.

"We lost count a minute ago," Bree turned and told him softly, "but this is too funny to stop."

Adam's mouth moved, a few kernels of popcorn and an unintelligible sound came out.

Chase shrugged. "Yeah, that's right, keep going."

Adam swept down to pick up the kernels off the floor, losing a few more on the way. They all stared on, entranced as he kept picking one off the floor just to lose another.

"What is going on here?" Davenport's voice echoed through the kitchen. Leo, Chase and Bree started, various expressions of guilt on each of their faces.

"Mr. Davenport," Bree started...

He'd already caught sight of Adam underneath the bar bench scraping up popcorn kernels.

"Ooh, how many did he fit in there this time?"

"We lost count at 53," Bree finished, relaxing. Leo grinned as Adam started trying to speak again, losing more popcorn kernels to the floor.

"Donald," Leo heard his Mom saying, and was startled to see her standing beside him.

"I mean you kids shouldn't be teasing your brother." The glare Davenport was getting from his mother convinced Leo they were probably off the hook for a few minutes.

Adam looked up, tried to speak again and lost several more kernels of corn. His eyes widened and as he started to pick them up, more starting falling out. Leo giggled, earning a glare from his Mom and the end of their reprieve.

"Leo Dooley..."

A harsh knock on the door interrupted her. Leo sighed, relieved as the adults turned the door. Chase elbowed him and he rubbed his arm. "Ow," Leo hissed.

"Donald Davenport," the voice from the door was loud and booming. They all turned to see several men in crisp, black suits standing at their door. Even Adam looked up, more of the popcorn spilling out of his mouth. Leo froze.

"Donald Davenport," the man repeated, "you are under arrest. Men poured into the mansion, at least two dozen, all in identical suits.

"For what?" Davenport asked. He'd moved so that Leo's Mom was behind him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," the man answered. He was tall, he towered over Davenport (even more than other men) as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Can I see the arrest warrant?"

"What do we do?" Bree whispered. Chase was watching the proceedings, eyes wide. Adam was furiously chewing, swallowing and spitting popcorn onto the floor.

"You forgot the right to an attorney," Chase shouted to the incredibly tall, incredibly muscular scary man in the black suit. Leo did the elbowing this time. Mr. Davenport shot him a look that clearly telegraphed, "Shut up, Chase, you are not helping."

"Bree, run," Leo whispered, too late. He watched horrified as the men shot at his family with some kind of electricity weapon. Even though he'd been electrocuted before, it hurt more than he expected when the blast got him square in the chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald Davenport blinked rapidly, trying to open his eyes. He felt groggier than he usually did after a good night's sleep. His mouth was dry, his head was pounding and he was a bit dizzy. The last time he'd felt this hung over he'd remembered the fun parts of being drunk the night before.

"Ugh," he moaned as a bright light hit him square in the face. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. A pale face wavered in front of his eyes. It slowly solidified into a tall, broad man in crisp black suit. The man was standing across from him, leaning on the empty metal table in front of them. Donald jiggled his hands, they were cuffed behind him. He was grateful to be sitting down.

"Oh yeah," Donald muttered, trying to ignore the fear that coursed through his belly. "Look, I'm pretty sure you aren't really the police, but if you just happen to be, I would definitely like to contact my lawyer. If you aren't, I have a contact named James Smith. I'll get you his phone number."

"Mr. Davenport, you can call me Mr. Smith." The man held a stack of papers in his hands. "Jimmy is busy. I'll be taking over your case for my agency."

Donald though rapidly through all the things he'd admitted to his contact at this particular agency. Maybe it wasn't about the kids after all... maybe it was his work with the teleporter, maybe it was his square meal in a can, maybe it was the sustainable energy source he'd almost discovered, maybe it was...

"I'll get straight to the point. You will tell us everything about your work with bionics and subjects, A, B and C."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Donald answered. "I mean, my company has dabbled in bionics, and I'm awesome enough..."

The man, Mr. Smith, dropped the papers onto the table. They slid across it with a whisper of sound. "I'm not playing games, Mr. Davenport. You will tell me everything about these children and their bionic chips." Photographs of Adam, Bree and Chase were on several of the pages. And in each one there was some evidence of them using their abilities.

"Not a chance," Donald answered. The fear in his belly reached up into his throat. He couldn't quite keep the tremble out of his voice.

"You will," Mr. Smith said. He turned and walked away, leaving through an impossible to see doorway.

Donald glanced around the plain, square room with dark walls and sighed. "I knew letting them go to school was a bad idea," he whispered, eyes drawn to a picture of Adam holding an industrial sized air conditioner in one hand, in the middle of the halls of Mission Creek High.

a/n: Thanks for the follows and favorites. Next chapter we'll see what happened to Adam, Bree and Chase. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chase paced around the room again. The room was small- maybe forty eight square feet. It didn't take him very long to pace, even going around Adam and Bree. Adam and Bree were still unconscious- the pinprick on the back of neck indicated they had been given some sort of drug on top of the electrocution.

Adam and Bree were sitting, in chains in the middle of the room. Bree's ankles were chained together, her wrists as well. There was a chain attaching her wrists to her ankles. Adam's wrists were chained to large black balls that sat on the floor. Adam's head was resting on Bree's shoulder and Chase watched fascinated as a droplet of drool left Adam's mouth, heading directly towards Bree's chest.

"Ewww." Bree's eyes fluttered open; she tried to move away from Adam, hindered by the chains, which made a clanging noise.

"What's going on, where are we?" Bree asked at exactly the same time Chase asked, "Bree! Are you okay?"

"We're definitely in a horror movie," Adam answered, opening his own eyes.

Chase opened his mouth to answer, considered Adam might actually be onto something and closed it, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever it is, use your super strength to break those chains, and bust through one of these walls."

"Before breakfast? Jeez," Adam answered. He tried to pull on his bonds. Chase could see his muscles flexing, sweat was starting to dribble down Adam's neck onto his Davenport Laboratories sweatshirt.

"This is usually works," Adam said after several minutes, he sounded short of breath. "Might really need breakfast or perhaps a light snack."

"Can you use your heat vision to melt them?" Bree asked.

"Don't do that," Chase said, trying not to sigh in exasperation when Bree and Adam stared at him blankly. "Metal is a conductor." He couldn't stop the sigh when he continued to get blank stares. "If he heats up the metal- it will burn his skin."

"Ohhh, yeah," Bree said. She was fidgeting, trying to stand, but not having much luck. "Well, you're going to have to figure a way out of here. Funny they didn't find you dangerous enough to chain up."

Chase glared at her for a moment. "They underestimated me."

Adam snorted and laughed. "Yeah, right."

Chase crossed his arms. He was so glad they were awake- not that sniping at each other was going to get them anywhere. On the other hand, he hadn't figured out any way out of this room in the hour or so between when he'd woken up and they had. "Wait," he thought he heard something on the other side of the wall; he brushed his hand against ear, focusing on the sounds.

_"You will tell me everything about these children and their bionic chips."_

"They definitely know about us," Chase said.

Bree shook her head slightly. "What gave you the first clue, Einstein?"

"Shh," Chase shushed her, straining to hear the rest of the conversation. "Mr. Davenport is just on the other side of the wall."

The sound of a door sliding open assaulted Chase's hearing with a hiss. He shook his head and rubbed his ear, trying to key his super hearing back down to a more normal level. He stared at the open door, mouth hanging open a bit in disbelief. First of all, he should have seen a place for a door- hidden or not- with his enhanced vision. Secondly, the person slowly clapping in the door's opening was supposed to be sleeping in a block of ice, somewhere in Antarctica.

"You really are a genius, Chase," Douglas said derisively, smirking at all three of them.

a/n: Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. Next chapter we figure out what's happening to Leo and Tasha.


End file.
